english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Bill Jenkins
William Arthur "Bill" Jenkins III (born May 24, 1955) is an American voice actor. He's married to voice actress Linda Leonard. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Ice Cream Vendor (ep5), Kongo's Father (ep23), Additional Voices *Ace Attorney (2018) - Manfred von Karma *Aquarion Logos (2016-2017) - Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Additional Voices *Baccano! (2009) - Senator Manfred Beriam *Baki the Grappler (2006) - Sensei (ep20), Additional Voices *Basilisk (2006) - Narrator *Black Cat (2006-2007) - Shin, Additional Voices *Blood-C (2013) - Tadayoshi Kisaragi *C - Control: The Money of Soul and Possibility (2012) - Tadafumi Mikuni (ep7) *Case Closed - Abraham Yancy (ep38), Harry Kanucka (ep57), Manager (ep41) *Casshern Sins (2010) - Additional Voices *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Additional Voices *Claymore (2008-2009) - Ermita *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Additional Voices *D-Frag! (2015) - Sean Conecone, Vice Principal (ep2) *D.Gray-man (2009-2017) - Captain (ep1), General Kevin Yeegar, Additional Voices *Darker than Black (2009) - Neighbor (ep7) *Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor (2011) - Additional Voices *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - Ikazuchi Akatsuki (ep13), Momoi (ep13) *Desert Punk (2006) - Koid, Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z Kai (2010-2011) - Grand Elder *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail - Jude Heartfilia, Additional Voices *Freezing (2012) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist (2005) - Slicer Older Brother/Number 48 *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - King of Xerxes, Slicer Older Brother/Number 48, Additional Voices *Ghost Hunt (2008) - Yoshino *Glass Fleet: La legende du vent de l'univers (2008) - Gawain *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (2009) - Moro (ep4) *Haganai: I don't have many friends NEXT (2014) - Hayato Hasegawa *Hell Girl - Ryouzo Kusuno (ep14) *Heroic Age (2009) - Executive Director *Is This a Zombie? (2012) - Zari *Joker Game (2016) - Yuuki (Announced) *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Yosuke Hinoki *Kiddy Grade (2004) - Additional Voices *Kodocha (2006) - Tomomi's Manager (ep34), Additional Voices *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (2013) - King of Turan, Additional Voices *Lupin the Third: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine (2013) - Count Luis Yu Almeida, Additional Voices *Negima! Magister Negi Magi (2006) - Butler (ep15) *Ninjaslayer From Animation (2015) - Laomoto Khan (Announced) *Nobunagun (2015) - Additional Voices *One Piece (2011-2016) - Narrator, Additional Voices *Peach Girl (2007) - Chef (ep19) *Ping Pong: The Animation (2015) - Taku *Pop Team Epic (2018) - King B (ep12B), Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Additional Voices *Puzzle & Dragons X (2016) - Mayor (ep14; Announced) *Rage of Bahamut: Genesis (2016) - Ghos (ep1) *Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace (2016) - Komoda *Robotics;Notes (2014) - Hiromu Hidaka, Additional Voices *Rosario + Vampire (2011) - Narrator *Rosario + Vampire: Capu2 (2011) - Narrator *Rumbling Hearts (2007) - Additional Voices *Samurai 7 (2006) - Old Man (ep22) *Samurai Warriors (2017) - Additional Voices *Sands of Destruction (2010) - Dr. Elephant (ep6), Additional Voices *School Rumble: 2nd Semester (2008) - Editor Gotou *Sgt. Frog (2009) - Montolma (ep20), Additional Voices *Shakugan no Shana: Season III (2013) - Zirnitra, Additional Voices *Shangri-la (2012) - Sergei Tarsian *Shigurui: Death Frenzy (2009) - Kanmotsu Watanabe (ep1) *Shiki (2012) - Masaji (ep5), Additional Voices *Shin chan (2007) - Additional Voices *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Judge (ep25), Additional Voices *Speed Grapher (2006) - Noda *Spice and Wolf (2009) - Additional Voices *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes (2012) - Count Gnubul *Toriko (2013) - Kuromado *Trinity Blood (2006) - Count of Brussels/D'Alsace (ep6), Demon (ep8), Senior Deacon (ep1) *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (2008) - God (ep30) 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: 4-Koma Theater (2012) - Slicer Older Brother/Number 48 (ep3) 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *One Piece: 3D2Y: Overcoming Ace's Death! Luffy's Pledge to His Friends (2019) - Narrator 'Movies - Dubbing' *Blood-C: The Last Dark (2013) - Tadayoshi Kisaragi *Case Closed: The Last Wizard of the Century (2009) - Superintendent Chaki *Evangelion: 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2008) - Kiel Lorenz *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Kiel Lorenz, Additional Voices *Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo (2014) - Kiel Lorenz *Harmony (2016) - Additional Voices *My Hero Academia: Two Heroes (2018) - Additional Voices *Origin: Spirits of the Past (2006) - Additional Voices *Summer Wars (2011) - Kazuo Shinohara *The Boy and the Beast (2016) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Darker than Black: Gaiden (2011) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: Arise (2014) - Sadamoto (ep1) *Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar (2013) - Additional Voices 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: Axis Powers (2010) - Additional Voices *Hetalia: The Beautiful World (2014) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Adventures of Bailey: Christmas Hero (2012) - Santa *Adventures of Bailey: The Lost Puppy (2010) - Walter Video Games 'Video Games' *Borderlands 2 (2013) - Dark One *Smite (2014-2016) - Irezumir Ymir, Ullr 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Case Closed: The Mirapolis Investigation (2009) - Jim Oger *Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot (2020) - Guru *Lux-Pain (2009) - Edward Steiner Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (97) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (93) *Years active on this wiki: 2004-2020. Category:American Voice Actors